Anna Witherspoon
Anna Witherspoon Biography S1= I Love LA Anna is seen with Zoe as she sings Titaium to her and she is later asked by Izzy if they could perform with them and she answers them yes and she is seen performing Sing It To The World with The Losers. |-| S2= A Wedding Anna makes her appearance when she is seen dancing with the others in Hey Ya!. Maribel then introduces the rest of the moms, with special guests, Ta-Da! and they sing I'm So Excited. At the end of the night the newlyweds sing Our Day Will Come and request everyone grabs a partner. Zoe invites people to dance and ends up happily dancing with herself. Changes Anna is seen performing Candyman with Izzy and Ta-Da! |-| S3= Second Chances Anna is seen taking a shower and singing Titainium and Izzy finds her and sings with her and then offers her to join Ta-Da! and she would be honored to join and when she joined she was a little dissapointed that it was not StreakyTeen and she is later seen singing Pocketbook and Party In The USA Tristan Saves The Day Anna is seen practicing with Ta-Da! on dance rehearsals and she is seen dancing with Ta-Da! as Izzy is coaching their choreography. Anna is later seen in the background and she is extremely nervous about performing in front of a large crowd of people and Veronica told her to calm and take a deep breath because she is good enough to go on and that Izzy told her she is and she performs Price Tag/Don't You Forget About Me/Everything You Want and this got Ta-Da! winning Sectionals because of Ginger fainting on stage and Anna begins to feel so sorry but then celebrates on thier big win. Anna is seen performing Born This Way/Ain't No Stoppin Us Now/Firework at Regionals and then Ta-Da! is placed third and she seemed happy and proud that she got a chance with performing. Relationships Zoe Witherspoon (sister) Zoe and Anna have a really sweet relationship with each other and they both always have each others backs. Zoe and Anna are twin sisters and are part of their school's cheerleading team. They are nearly identical, with the only feature to distinguish between them being Anna's beauty mark. However, despite their physical resemblance, their personalities couldn't be more different, as Zoe is quiet and innocent, while Anna is sweet, friendly and out-going. Being the older twin, Zoe constantly picks on her sister (calling her "Annie" instead of her real name, Anna), and Anna often uses Zoe's subordination for her own selfish purposes Songs S1= ;Solos Song sjndnj.jpg|Titanium (I Love LA)|link=Titanium (Anna's solo) ;Solos (In a Group Number) |-| S2= ;Duets Song ridk.JPG|Titanium (Izzy) (The Enemy Within)|link=Titanium (S2) Song o3k4o56ltpuy.jpg|Love Story (Izzy) (Typical Love Story)|link=Love Story ;Solos (In a Group Number) |-| S3= ;Solos (In a Group Number) |-| S4= ;Solos Song lllll.JPG|Cups (When I'm Gone) (Nationals)|link=Cups (When I'm Gone) ;Duets Song_hnis_osjnjs.jpg|Trouble (Camilla) (The Back Up Plan)|link=Trouble ;Back-up singing |-| S8= ;Solos (In a Group Number) Category:Character